Par un jour de pluie
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: ma première song fic! très simple, POV Grenat, après la fin du jeu, avant la dernière scène


**Auteur **: Alia Zanetsu

**Titre** : Par un Jour de Pluie

**Type **: POV, Songfic

**Disclaimer** : les persos de ff9 ne m'appartiennent pas…

Par un jour de Pluie 

Il pleut. ça me fait penser à un poème. Il pleut sur la ville... mais je n'ai jamais aimé ce poème... pourtant les deux premiers vers me ressemblent. Il m'as quitté. Il pleut dans mon coeur. Il pleut sur la ville comme il pleut dans mon coeur. quelle importance maintenant? Il m'as quitté. Sans lui ne j'arrive plus à respirer. C'ést étrange. une chanteuse disait les mêmes conneries. je n'y croyais pas.

Je suis seule depuis longtemps. pourtant ça ne fait que deux mois qu'il m'as

laissé...

Sans lui le soleil de brille plus, je suis plongée dans les tenêbres... je cherche.

Je cherche les traces de notre amour. Cet amour que je sens au fond de moi. Il l'y a laissé. Il a laissé notre amour dans mon coeur.

mon ceur meurtrit.

j'ai perdu le refrain de l'amour.

il m'a laissé seule.

Je me rappelle de notre rencontre. Je me souviens de la première fois que nos chemins se sont croisés.

Je ne saurait dire pourquoi je t'ai rencontré.

On s'entendait bien, ensemble nous riions, ces moments sont gravés dans ma mémoire.

nous nous sommes étreins. puis il m'as abandonné. nous nous sommes dits au revoir.

Nous nous sommes dits adieu. il m'a quitté.

Qui pourrait savoir que nous nous sommes aimés?

Qui pourrait entendre les rumeurs d'un amour qi ne s'est jamais dévoilé?

peut être que je devrais laisser ce souvenir retendir jusqu'a ce que son éccho disparaisse...

Je me rappelle de lui. Il est mes souvenirs les plus chers.

Je le voit courir vers moi....

Il est partit. Il m'a laissé. pourtant... se rappelle t il de mon nom? j'en suis certaine. je le crois.

Une voix se joint à moi, ele murmure au fond de mon coeur...

elle s'associe à la mienne... mais aussi à la tienne... au moins l'hamonie du monde est sauvée. C'st ainsi, le monde va. mùais je ne peux t'oublier. C'est ainsi. la voix, la tienne qui est restée au fond de moi, ma voix. elles chantent toutes les trois les chants du destin.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Un oiseau passe dans le ciel.

Il glisse sur l'ombre des nuages. Il serait avec moi, il aimerais ce spéctacle.

Je pourrais lui dire, "regarde comme il vole bien"

Il acciesserais avec un sourire bienveillant.

Cet oiseau. je devrais déposer mes souvenirs dessus.

Il les emporterais au loin. j'y dépose mes rêves. je dois penser à mon avenir.

je dois abandonner mes souvenirs.

Je dois me tourner vers le futur.

Je me demande s'il se rappelle de moi?

est ce qu'il se rappelle que l'on s'est aimé?

peut être étais ce le destin.

Il nous a fait nous aimer.

puis il m'as arraché mon amour.

Je suis seule à présent. tu es partit de ton plein grés tu m'as laissé.

Une voix se joint à moi, ele murmure au fond de mon coeur...

elle s'associe à la mienne... mais aussi à la tienne... au moins l'hamonie du monde est sauvée. C'est ainsi, le monde va. mais je ne peux t'oublier. C'est ainsi. la voix, la tienne qui est restée au fond de moi, ma voix. elles chantent toutes les trois les chants du destin.

Si je devais mourir, si je devait laisser derière moi ce monde..

ce monde ou tu n'es plus pour me tenir en vie.

Je me rappelerais de ce chant. le chant du destin. sa voix me le rappellerait.

Notre mélodie, notre chant... les notes de l'amour, que nous avons composés tous les deux, sa voix me rappelerais cette chanson...

Les chants du destin...

Que ce chant ne se perde pas, qu'il grandisse en nous.

Que son souvenir reste dans nos mémoires.

qu'il reste dans nos coeur.

Aussi longtemps qu'on s'en souviendra...

Alone for a while,

I've been searching through the dark

For traces of the love you left

Inside my lonely heart

To weave by picking up

The pieces that remain

Melodies of life

Love's lost refrain

Our paths they did cross

Though I cannot say just why

We met, we laughed,

We held on fast

And then we said goodbye

And who'll hear the echoes

of stories never told

Let them ring out loud

Till they unfold

In my dearest memories

I see you reaching out to me

Though you're gone

I still believe that you can call

Out my name

A voice from the past

Joining yours and mine

Adding up the layers of harmony

And so it goes, on and on

Melodies of life

To the sky beyond the

Flying bird

Forever and beyond

So far and away

See the bird as it flies fine

Gliding to the shadow of the clouds

Up in the sky

I've laid my memories

And dreams upon those wings

Leave them now and see

What tomorrow brings

In your dearest memories

Do you remember loving me ?

Was it fate

that brought up close

And now leaves me behind

A voice from the past

Joining yours and mine

Adding up the layers of harmony

And so it goes on and on

Melodies of life

To the sky beyond the

Flying bird

Forever and on

If i should leave

this lonely world behind

Your voice will still remember

Our melody

Now I know

We'll carry on

Melodies of Life

Come, circle round

And grow deep

In our heart

As long as we remember.

Il ne pleut plus... je dois essayer d'oublier ma peine. je suis reine, j'ai un peuple à diriger. je ne peux pas me laisser dicter mes actes par mes sentiments. je dois tirer un trait sur le passé. mais pourtant, je ne pourrais oublier le seul homme que j'aie aimé. Celui que le destin m'as arraché, en le faisant aller sauver son frère. mais après tout, ne disait il pas...

"il n'y a pas besoin de raisons pour aider les autres"?

hum. j'ai écrit cett fic comme ça, pour faire passer le temps... Mon ange s'était pas connecté depuis trop longtemps à mon gout, alors ça à donné ça... si vous n'avez aps compris, c'est grenat qui parle. c'est peut être une euh... une fic tirée d'une chanson? en tout cas l'histoire reprend toute les paroles de mélodies of lifes....pour une fois j'aime bien, tiens! enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez...


End file.
